Leif To'Wan
Leif To'Wan was a cloned humanoid creature. He was a part of the To'Wan project that made Sith clones. However, Leif was not Force-sensitive, so the cloners sent him to Hoth to rot. Leif survived the conditions of Hoth, and was saved by a man called Shade Walker. After experiencing the world outside Hoth, Leif joined the Galactic Alliance. He does missions every now and then and explores the galaxy. During the Ancharus Crisis in 26 ABY, Leif helped the Alliance battle the Cult of Ancharus, but was ultimately killed by the Arch Keeper during the Battle for the Force on Csilla. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Creation Leif To'Wan was made on an unknown planet somewhere in the inner rim, where his other "brothers" were also made. As soon as they were fully cloned and ready, they were set to training. When the Sith soon realized that Leif was defect. He wasn't force sensitive, he wasn't even smart. Due to this, he was beaten up and lashed, harassed by the Sith many times before the Dark Council decided on the final solution for Leif: Being dumped and left on Hoth to rot. Life on Hoth They sent him on the planet Hoth to rot. Leif however, survived the cold. He didn't even feel the cold. He raided bases, killed animals. Anything for food. Leif lived on Hoth for almost 2 decades. His main resources came from Hoth bases. On bases he could find food, weapons and other useful resources. When he was sent to Hoth, he usually made or found caves. But later on he'd discover abandoned bases on the icy planet. The yellow jacket that he usually wears is actually a jacket he stole on Hoth once. One day, he was then spotted by Shade Walker, and saw the outside world for the first time. Escape Leif escaped from Hoth with help from Shade. What happened is that Leif was spying on some people talking. Leif came slowly closer, as Shade spotted him. Shade wasn't hostile to Leif. In fact, Shade would help Leif away on his ship. And so they did. Life with Shade Walker Leif became a kind of sidekick for Shade. He always did as told. Always. For Leif, it was still better than being trapped on Hoth. But on one mission, everything was gonna change. On this mission, Leif was told how Shade is evil. He didn't believe them. Shade saved his life as a trapped person on Hoth, he couldn't be evil. Leif was defeated in battle, and Shade abandoned him. And at that moment, Leif was alone. But not trapped. Search for the Source Becoming a Mercenary Before the conflict began, Leif ended up on the streets of Coruscant. He spent a few years in and out of homeless and refugee shelters, making what little he could from selling stolen food and painting postcards, until something huge happened. In 16 ABY, long standing tensions between the New Jedi Order and Noman Karr's Alliance, the Galactic Alliance erupted into a conflict known as the Search for the Source. With Noman Karr waging unorthodox and barbaric war against the New Republic, Leif and other civilians had to attempt to go on with their normal lives. Leif carried out a profession with criminal gangs by becoming a mercenary. He hunted down and protected criminal bosses until one day, he was sent to the planet Malachor to collect ancient Sith artifacts for a Hutt known as Onow the Hutt of the Hutt Cartel. Meeting Noman Karr and Syn Zuko During Leif's time on Malachor, he encountered Noman Karr, the Exiled Jedi and the senator and de jure ''leader of the Galactic Alliance, Syn Zuko. Apart from that, he also met the Gray Jedi Dez Pluto, under his alias of Hermes. During this time, he helped them fight off Inquisitors from the Reborn True Sith Empire, and he officially became a member of the Galactic Alliance. Arriving on Yavin IV, Syn would introduce Leif and Hermes to Noman Karr properly. After properly acquainting, Karr, Syn and Leif would learn that the First Order would posses the Core, and blockaded the planet Ilum. Mind controlled by R2-A1 On Yavin IV, whilst Leif was relaxing, he encountered the astromech droid R2-A1, a droid sent from the Reborn True Sith Empire to infiltrate and perform reconnaissance on the Galactic Alliance. In doing so, the droid sent a brainwave and planted a chip inside Leif which enabled him to become controlled by the droid. However, this chip was removed later and the droid was ultimately destroyed. Rise of the Eternal Lords ''To be added. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:To'Wans Category:Smugglers Category:Mercenaries Category:Galactic Alliance members Category:Galactic Resistance members Category:Non Force-User Category:Deceased